hmmmm WHO ARE YOU?
by Dani Channi the wonderful
Summary: What happens when Percy, Annabeth, Max and the flock meet. No plot in mind, but sounds like that combination will make chaos! Might include Ari, will include other campers and GROVER! Rated T cause I'm Paranoid like that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. This is a story about Percy, Annabeth, Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and possibly Ari and Grover.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson OR Maximum Ride. :(**

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov**

****"Percy!" I called to my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

"Yeah Annabeth?" He calls back.

"You wanna go for a fly?" I whisper the last word because no one knows about our wings.

"Sure." He says, stepping out of his cabin. His black hair is wet from his swim earlier. He walks over to me and takes my hand. "Come on."

We walk over to the beach and make sure no one sees us, then take off into the sky. I look over at Percy. His orange Camp Half-Blood shirt is flapping in the wind. Once, his pen/sword, riptide fell out of his pocket, but we kept going, since it was capped, it would return eventually. I clutched my Yankees Hat, making sure it doesn't fall into the water below us.

Percy gracefully lands on a ledge and walks into a cave. I land and stumble into the cave, tripping. Percy catches me, and we tumble to the ground. Me on top of him. He takes the awkward moment and makes it more awkward. "What would Chiron say about this, hmm?" Then he intimates out Camp leader. "'Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, May the gods curse you." He laughs, the quickly kisses me before I get up. As soon as we stand up, we hear peoples' voices outside the cave.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Up and at 'em Flock!" I say, gently, or not I won't tell, kicking Iggy in the ribs.

"MAX!" Iggy Screams. "OUCH! Don't kick the blind guy!"

In response I do it again. Teenagers these days, geez.

I go over to Angel and gently shake her awake. "Hi Max." She says quietly.

"Hi sweetie. We need to go now."

She nods, then brushes off Celeste, her teddy bear.

I go over to Nudge and Shake her awake. She snorts and sits up. "Where are the 'rasers? Let me at 'em!" I shush Nudge. "No erasers. Time to get up."

I go over to Gazzy who's lying on his stomach, but just before I can wake him up, he gets this look on his lightly sleeping face, and I stare in horror as the sound hits my ears, and the face goes away. Then, the _smell_ hits. I cough stumbling backwards. I fall backwards, over Fang, who chose to sleep near Gazzy last night. Gazzy sits up and smiles. "Mornin' Max!"

Fang turns his head to look at me, then lifts his head to see my legs draped over his stomach. "Did Gazzy..." He starts.

"Yeah." I say. I stand up and so does Fang.  
"Okay everyone. We're doing something fun today. We're taking a break from saving the world, and going to New York. Long Island to be precise."

Nudge squeals. "ZOMG! NEW YORK!"

Finally I get everyone up in the air and flying.

_Max, At New York you'll meet these people. They'll help you, unwillingly. Follow them. _The voice says.

"Great to hear from you!" I say sarcastically...In my outside voice.

five people heads and one dog head turn to face me. "The voice?" The all ask in unison. I nod my head.

"What'd it say?" Asks Nudge.

"Something about following these two people around." I shrug.

After an hour and a half of flying, we come to this cave.

"We'll chill here while we decide what to do. And, No Nudge, we will not be going shopping." I add quickly. We all land on the ledge outside the cave, then walk in. We're all sitting in a circle when we notice the boy and girl staring at us.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! So, what did you think about the first chapter? I need campers, so please send in characters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson OR Maximum Ride. :(**

* * *

**Max's POV  
**

Fang and I instinctively spring up and shield the younger kids (and Iggy). The boy pulls out a pen. I must confess I snorted, so did Fang.

"A pen? Ooo! I'm SO scared!" I say.

The boy smirks. "You should be." and with that he uncaps the pen and it turned into a sword. I hear Angel gasp.

_Max! _The voice said so loud, I shriek, cover my ears and fall to the ground.

"What's up with the chick?" The boy asks, getting a gentle punch from the girl.

"Hard to explain." Fang says, dropping next to me, and putting his hand on my shoulder.

_Max! Don't hurt these people! Their the ones. Tell them your names._

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I grumble. The girl gives me a quizzical look.

I sigh. "I'm Maximum Ride, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I say.

"What about me?"Total says.

The Blondie-girl turns her gaze on him.

"This is Total." I add.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As soon as I uncap my pen, the girl shrieks and falls to her knees, hands over her ears.

"What's up with the chick?" I ask, earning a punch from Annabeth.

"Hard to explain." Emo boy says.

"Yeah, Yeah, Okay." The girl grumbles. Annabeth's face takes on it's usual expression when she figuring something out.

The girl sighs. "I'm Maximum Ride, This is Fang," Emo boy. "Iggy," A boy with strawberry-blond hair and unseeing blue eyes.  
"Nudge," An African-American girl with big eyes. "Gazzy and Angel." Max finishes gesturing to two blond siblings.

"What about me?" A small terrier asks.

Annabeth turns her gaze on the dog.

"This is Total."

"I'm Percy, and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."  
"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Annabeth says quietly, taking my arm and dragging me out of the cave.

"Perce, these six must be from the prophecy!" She whispers excitedly.

"Maybe, but do they have wings?" I ask.

"Honestly, Seaweed brain, where almost two hundred feet off the ground." Annabeth says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Fine. We'll go ask." I grumble.

We enter the cave to see them all huddled together whispering.

"Ig, If I give the signal, run about sixteen paces, and do a up and away." Max whispers.

Iggy nods. "Got 'cha."

They noticed we heard them.

"So... erm..." I begin.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come stay with us. We have a big space." Annabeth says giving me a look that clearly says: _Ha! We'll be able to see if they have wings, AND if their demi-gods!_

Max looks over at Angel, and she stares at us for a minute, then looks at Max. Max snorts and walks to the entrance of the cave and onto the ledge.

"We'll follow you." She says, then, leaning back, falls off the ledge.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, but I might do a double update today, if I finish updating my other Maximum Ride story: Famous or Not, Here They Come.**

**R&R  
**

**Annabeth: Oh my gods! Does Max have wings?! *faints*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey-0! Today's your lucky day! DOUBLE UPDATE!  
**

* * *

**Percy's POV  
**

Annabeth and I watched in horror as Max fell off the ledge, but a minute later, She comes shooting back up, wings outstretched. "Wow." I mumble under my breath.

"Ditto." Annabeth says.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel (with Total in her arms) jump off the ledge, and take to the sky, circling around. Their definitely more graceful then us.

_You bet we are!_says a little girl's voice. I jerk back slightly. "Ready?" Annabeth asks.

"Yep." I say. I take her hand in mine, and run out into the air. "Follow us!" I shout into the wind, Max nods at the others, and they get in a formation that would make a roman proud. We fly back over the water, Max dips down to skim her fingers along the water as we fly, then Angel dives under, dragging Max with her. The rest of us land on the beach just outside of Camp's boundaries and wait for Max and Angel. After a minute, when the don't come up, I look over at Max's Gang. Fang's smirking and rolling his eyes, Nudge is checking out her nails, and Gazzy and Iggy are hunched together, discussing something.

"Shouldn't they be up by now?" I ask Fang. He shrugs a shoulder. Just then, Max and Angel shoot out of the water and land next to us.

"What'd we miss?" Max asks.

"Pen-boy over here was getting his boxers in a knot." Fang says, jerking his head at me. **(forgot to mention: Fang and Max aren't Dating, and there was never Sam or lissa!)**

I shake off the comment. "We're almost there." We start walking down the beach. Five more steps. _Are they really the ones? _One more step. _Here goes._ We're in the camp boundaries now. I turn around, there they are. Then in front of our own eyes, Nudge starts to glow.

* * *

**Max's POV**

That was strange, one second there's nothing, then the next, there's this camp with hundreds of kids walking around, most have some sort of weapon. "Uh? Max?" Nudge whimpers. I turn and see her, glowing... Pink?

"OH MY-" I start but Percy stops me.

"That's normal here. Wait." He orders. I do.

Then, the glow goes to blinding, and Nudge isn't Nudge. I mean, she _is _Nudge... Just not wearing what a bird-kid wears when she's running for her life. Instead of her usual blood-splattered clothes, she's wearing skinny jeans, a flowery v-neck tank-top, and greek inspired sandals. Her hair was striaghtened, and fell around her shoulders. Above her head is a heart. The whole Camp is staring.

"Aphrodite." Percy and Annabeth say at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Nudge is an Aphrodite girl? NEVER saw that coming. (Sarcasm!)**

**R&R  
**


	4. Good-bye

**A/N: Hey Guys, it's me. I know I haven't updated in forever. It's cause I'm kinda Finished with writing Fanfics. I'm focused on original stories. Maybe you could read 'em on fiction press... Their called 'The Island of Misfit Toys' and 'The Spice Girls'.**

**SO this is pretty much me signing off for the last time. Sometimes I may come on and update my stories... Sorry if this upsets any of you, but I'm just not into this anymore...**

**Lots of Love,**

**Dani 3**


End file.
